


Waiting for Adora

by mezzosesu



Series: Femslash February 2019, Better known as: The month in which I cry over adorable women dating women [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Basically I wanted all the princesses to talk about their crushes on Adora, Day 10: Waiting, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Pining, Slice of Life, Tiny Bit of Hurt/Comfort, background Adora/Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosesu/pseuds/mezzosesu
Summary: When Adora is away, the Princesses will play!Aka, Glimmer throws a slumber party and invites some friends over to vent over their crushes on Adora.





	Waiting for Adora

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited to write these guys, but I stressed terribly over how to tag this! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Soft murmurs made their way down the halls of Castle Bright Moon, barely contained by the large, heavy doors of Glimmer’s bedroom. It was a planning meeting, or at least that was a half-truth that she told her mother when asked. In reality, it was more of a sleepover, set specifically so her princess friends from far away could all congregate in one place and chat over one specific subject: Adora. 

“Welcome everyone, to the bi-monthly meeting of the Adora appreciation group!” 

Glimmer was met with scattered applause, and she glanced around the room at the turnout. Everyone she invited ended up coming, making it a grand total of six people altogether. Her floor was littered with empty plates from their dinner, as well as thick, downy blankets and all sorts of pillows for comfort and sleep. While it might've been a bit too much for such a small amount of people, Glimmer would rather there be too much instead of not enough and causing a scene like her first Adora meeting. Whew, that one was a doozy. 

“Now then--”

“Hey, wait a minute,” A certain nasally voice rang out, interrupting Glimmer. “There's a problem.”

Glimmer held in a sigh as she turned to the eccentric princess to her right. “What is it, Entrapta?” 

“Why do we call it a bi-monthly meeting?” Entrapta asked. She leaned back on her hands, wiggling her feet back and forth like she couldn’t keep still. As far as Glimmer knew, that was probably an accurate statement. “It’s not like we meet twice a month or every two months. In fact, we only seem to have a meeting when Adora is away with--”

“Don’t mention her name!” Glimmer hissed. Her room was a haven, a safe place where mentions of a certain feline person were not tolerated. She didn’t want to hear the name of the person who was close to Adora, who stole Adora’s heart from underneath Glimmer’s nose when she wasn’t looking and probably was on her way to stealing every minute of Adora’s time.

Glimmer clasped her hands to her mouth and took in a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling. “I thought it was a good title at the time, and I still think it works.”

“It’s the pun, isn’t it?” Entrapta pointed out.

“It’s definitely the pun,” Mermista said bluntly from her nest of pillows. Like Glimmer, she was a fan of comfort, and usually hoarded as many pillows as could at the sleepovers. It ended up being a common complaint from the other princesses, so they all made sure that she was supplied with enough of her own pillows to make a sizeable fort if she wanted. 

“ _ Anyway _ \--” Glimmer said, hoping the blush in her cheeks wasn't too noticeable. “Let’s go around the room and talk about why we love the amazingness that is Adora, and today we’ll also say our favorite body part. Since I’m the President, and the Vice President, the Secretary, the Treasurer, PR person--”

“But not the Membership Coordinator!” Bow chimed from beside her, puffing out his chest.

“--and Adora’s bestest friend ever, I will go first.” 

Glimmer got to her feet, collecting herself before addressing the group. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, and she could feel her palms grow sweaty at the thought of revealing her feelings. But she was in a safe place, among safe people, and that thought was enough for her to start. “Adora is...well, she’s just wonderful, really. She’s so strong, and not just physically either, but mentally too. She powered through all of her confusion over our world, being She-Ra, and everything else, and still made time for me. She made me feel like I mattered, and between her and Bow, I became a better person.

“Adora is amazing, beautiful, and really the greatest person I ever met in my life. That’s why I love Adora, and my favorite part of her, of course, has to be her muscles. I mean, have you seen them??”

The other princesses nodded along. It was a universal constant that roses were red, violets were blue, and Adora’s arms were out of this world and made to be fawned over.

Glimmer looked down at her clasped hands with a smile, happy to get her feelings off her chest. It was difficult with Adora being around all the time for her to express herself like this, so these sleepovers tended to be good for that. “Okay, who’s next?”

“Oh, oh, I’ll go!”

Glimmer took a seat as Perfuma rose from her spot and made her way to the middle of the room. Every bit of her movement was fluid as if the wind guided her steps, and flowers sprung up where her feet met the ground, painting the area in bright reds, yellows, and pinks. Glimmer frowned; she would have to clean that up later.

“Hello everyone! As you all know I’m Perfuma, and I too love Adora like you all. My people were saved by She-Ra a long time ago, and we’ve all come to worship and revel in her presence. Adora might not be the She-Ra that I knew back then, but she is something special. She helped me and my people despite our reluctance, and that takes a very noble heart. Oh, also my favorite body part of hers is her hands. They’re at the same time strong and dependable, yet soft and fragrant, just like my flowers!”

Perfuma bowed gracefully as the others applauded her before sitting back down. 

Glimmer took a look around the room before honing in on her next volunteer. “Okay, Mermista, why don’t you go next?” 

Mermista looked up from her phone with a grimace. She glared at Glimmer in hopes that someone else would get chosen, but when that didn’t happen she rolled her eyes and stood up. “Before I began, can I just address the elephant in the room? Why the heck is Scorpia here?”

She pointed at the enemy princess, who was currently draped over Entrapta, holding the pink-haired princess close to her chest. At the mention of her name, Scorpia looked up from her knitting (which was a little bit of a mystery to the rest of them. How was she able to do that with her pincers???). “Me?”

“Yes, you. Why are you here? Aren’t you the enemy?”

“Well, yes, in a manner of speaking. But since your friend and my friend are dating, it’s a little lonely in the Horde when she’s gone.”

“Plus she’s my guard!” Entrapta piped up.

“That too.”

Mermista shrugged. “That makes as much sense as Bow being here.” A muffled ‘ _ hey!’ _ came from somewhere behind her, which she ignored. “Right, so Adora. I mean, she’s alright, I guess. Helped me save my kingdom, yadda yadda. Heart of gold, pretty cute. The end.”

“Wait, what about your favorite body part?” Entrapta asked. 

“Oh, it’s um.” Mermista tapped a finger to her chin in thought. “Her thighs. I’m a leg girl, what can I say?” 

Everyone else murmured in agreement. Adora never skipped leg day, and wow did it show. 

Entrapta’s hair drills rose into the air like a hand, waving to get Glimmer’s attention. “Oh, oh! Can I go next?! I wanna go next!” Glimmer nodded. “Also, hope it’s alright if I don’t get up, I don’t want to ruin Scorpia’s scarf or whatever.”

“Well, actually it’s a tea cozy--”

Entrapta waved her off. “So Adora! Adora is an interesting specimen, very interesting indeed. Her affinity to the First Ones’s tech is extraordinary, and I just want to drill into her head and see what makes her tick!”

The other princesses (and Bow) exchanged hesitant glances with one another. Entrapta was an odd one indeed.

“In any case, she’s attractive for a female human, definitely in the top 10% due to her facial structure, physical ability, and the fact that she can turn into a ten-foot-tall warrior. Not very common these days, so it really pushes her numbers up. My favorite body part of her is her trapezius, it’s so lovely.”

“What. is that,” Mermista asked.

“It’s one of the major back muscles!”

“Uhhh, right. Okay.” Mermista went back to her phone. 

Scorpia looked up from her knitting and surveyed the room in interest. “I guess I’m the only princess left, so I’ll go. I don’t really know Adora as well as you guys do. Even in the Horde, we never really interacted. Well--except when you guys came to fight us, of course. Honestly, I don't even like her so I'm not sure why I'm here? In any case, she makes Cat--I mean, my friend happy, so she’s okay in my book. I think my favorite part of hers is her cute little nose. It just looks so boop-able!”

“That’s cute...and oddly touching,” Glimmer said.

“Aw, thanks. I’d like to think that underneath all my claws and armor that there’s a gentle soul. And then poison underneath that!”

“Right…” Glimmer subtly moved closer to Bow and grabbed his arm for protection. “You’re the only one left, Bow. Did you want to go?”

“Sure, okay!” Bow sat up straight and shook out his shoulders. “I love Adora, but more in a platonic, friendship way compared to you guys. She’s really neat and I like spending time with her! I appreciate all her efforts as She-Ra, as well as just being Adora too. And well, I don’t have a favorite er, body part, I love her personality best!”

Mermista huffed. “On one hand, I should praise you for not contributing to the patriarchy, but on the other hand, I feel like you’re judging me. Then again, I don’t really care so whatever.”

“Thank you, I think?”

“Well--” Glimmer stifled a yawn. “I think we had a very productive meeting today. If we’re all in agreement, I say we hit the hay.”

While the other princesses went about setting up their beds for the night, Glimmer floated up to her bed. She landed softly on her mattress, letting out another big yawn as she crawled under her covers. 

She wondered how Adora was doing out on her… date, before dismissing the thought altogether. Even if she did somehow get a communication or sign that Adora was having a good time, Glimmer wouldn’t be happy about it. She just, couldn’t be happy about the situation when her one-sided love was off romancing, smooching, holding hands with someone else. Especially when that someone else was their enemy, and not a very nice one either. 

Sighing, Glimmer flopped face-first into her bed, scooting out from under the covers to the rim so she could watch the others. As expected, Mermista claimed a large spot in the middle of the room, piling as many pillows into her space as she could. She completed covered herself in them, save for a small tuft of her teal hair. 

Entrapta took up residence near Glimmer’s nightlight. Her welder’s mask was pulled firmly over her face as she tinkered with an object in front of her, and Glimmer could only hope that it wasn’t flammable. Scorpia laid on her side beside her, lips moving slowly as they conversed quietly together. If they were any other villains Glimmer would suspected treachery, but Scorpia was surprisingly nice without her partner-in-crime around. Glimmer would have to make sure she invited her back to another one of these.

The sheets rustled as Glimmer shifted over to observe the other half of the room. Perfuma had taken up residence near the edge of Mermista’s monstrosity, forgoing a pillow and blanket entirely to lay on the floor. Did she not like what Glimmer bought out? Was she comfortable? Glimmer squinted her eyes and focused closer, and noted the bare hint of green vines supporting Perfuma’s head. 

Great, another thing to clean.

Finally, Glimmer gazed at Bow, who had his back against the far wall. His bow rested idly in his lap, ready to be of service if needed. Glimmer appreciated that about him, always equipped and prepared if and when danger decided to rear its ugly head. Such a direct contrast to her, who just happened to show up at the right time. He was such a good friend. 

Bow looked up right when Glimmer went to move, and the two of them made eye contact. He grinned, waving up at her. She returned it, following it up with a hand heart gesture. 

He made an okay hand and shrugged as if to ask, ‘Are you okay?’

Glimmer returned with an unsure wave of her hand. She missed Adora terribly, but at least this was better than before. It definitely helped that most of everyone around her was in a similar pining situation. Maybe next meeting she could open up the table to ideas for breaking Adora and Catra up so the rest of them could have a chance at love?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it! Please consider leaving a kudos and/or nice words :)


End file.
